Falling In Love
by Nightmare-Girl-Sov
Summary: Lock, Shock and Barrel reveal themselves to each other in this wonderful city of Valentown! You meet many interesting people. The most interesting Romance Story Of LOCK SHOCK AND BARREL! Those mischievous twits!ShockXLockXBarrel
1. The Dare

"I'm Bored" the young devil exclaimed hanging upside down from his cot in the clubhouse. "We've done everything from taunting Barrel With Candy" Lock explained.

Barrel moaned, "Come on that wasn't actually joyful".

"Are you kiddin'?" Shock said also upside down but her cot was the highest one."That was the best!"

Of course Barrel was on the floor chewing on a piece of candy that had fallen from Lock's secret stash. "And we even cut your flesh open to discover blue blood!" Shock said to Lock.

"Yeah, thanks I have a hug scar now" he said looking at the bandage.

"You have to admit! It was pretty cool" Barrel said. "I mean I thought a devil would have pure red blood" the boy teased

"Oh Shut Up Barrel! Or you'll be next," Shock said warning him with the knife still in her hand.

Barrel shook with fear, but got the nerve to say, "Make Me".

"Shut up! Both of you" Lock snapped at the two arguing.

The girl looked away with a "Humph!" and Barrel just started eating his candy again.  
I have an idea!" Lock exclaimed. "Lets play truth or dare!"

"What does this look like?" Shock told Lock, "A girly sleepover or somethin?  
Barrel laughed at Lock who had a disgusted face on his look, "Well do you have a better idea Ms. Witch?" he snapped back at her.

Barrel enjoyed the two arguing, it kept time. Shock thought for a moment then, since her mask was off, she had a large mischievous look on her face. "You know the forest with all the doors?" she asked.

"Yeah what about it" Barrel asked now interested.

"I dare BOTH of you to go through the one that shaped like a heart, for a WHOLE hour".

"A Whole Hour!" Lock gasped and let go of his grip on his lollipop, which landed on Barrel's head.

"I'll do it!" Barrel said also grinning, "On one condition". He ripped the lollipop out of his hair, "you also have to come with us".

Lock smiled gleefully at this idea, "Yeah, I don't believe you would stand a chance in there, since the door is PINK".

Barrel looked happy, "pinks my favorite color" he muttered. Both looked at him, "I mean, EW PINK! Gross!"

Lock looked at Shock and smiled then coughed, "Gay Pride". Barrel crossed his arms in disgust and scoffed at the two.

"So what's it going to be Ms. Witch? You comin' with us or are you going to act as if Oogie was here, and be afraid" Lock asked the girl.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" Shock said pouncing on Lock. "You know I'm coming. I wouldn't dare miss the opportunity to see you boys scared out of your minds!" she snickered, punching Lock on the shoulder playfully. "Come On you Buffoons, lets go already," she said walking towards the handmade elevator.

Lock pushed Barrel out of the way as he followed the witch. "I say, we find out who's in charge of that town and capture him and ask Jack if he wants to steal his/her/ holiday also" Barrel said jokingly.

"Barrel!" Shock exclaimed but Lock finished her sentence, "That's a GREAT idea! Jack already hates us! Lets get him to hate us more"

"Are you being Sarcastic?" the little kid dressed up as a skeleton asked unsure.

"No! Locks right! That's a wonderful idea!" Shock exclaimed, "For a kid with a brain the size of a peanut, that was like completing EMc2" she said.

Barrel looked confused, "What?"Never mind her" Lock but in.  
"Okay! So how shall we take down whoever rules this town" asked Shock.  
"I say we bag, em!" Barrel suggested, "But make sure not to look suspicious at the same time". They all agreed on Barrel's idea, for once.


	2. Trio Trouble?

-----

Hey Guys! Thanks for the love...

Here is some randomness

----

Halloween Town's favorite, well actually now they were despised, Trick-Or-Treat-ers walked through the town admiring how they were still getting ready for Halloween, when it was 7 months away. "Jack! Seems like your behind!" Shock yelled to the Pumpkin King who then walked up to them, "Me? Behind on Halloween? Oh No, I'm much too far ahead" Jack told the kids. Barrel pretended to sleep while Lock was laughing at Barrel; all while Jack was speaking. "Why are you children here? You never come in to town unless your doing something you shouldn't be doing" he said remembering how one day they came in and 'accidentally' threw Barrel into one of the main Pumpkins, making it explode.  
And Yes, Jack made them clean up the mess, or else they would be banished from Halloween Town.  
Hate to say it, but that was the last thing the trio wanted to have done!  
Lock quickly covered up for them, "Oh no Jack, that's the last of the things on our minds" he said lying, Barrel had to cover his mouth from snickering. "We wouldn't dare do anything morbid to the Pumpkin King's town of Worship" Shock said snickering underneath her breath. "I Don--" Jack got cut off by Sally calling his name, "Coming Sally!" he said calling back to his LOL I CAN"T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO TYPE THIS wifey. He death glared the three and said in a deep, gloomy voice, "I'm watching you kids". Then Jack Skellington walked back to the Mayor and Sally. The kids gave Jack raspberries then got back into the tub and headed back towards the forest, laughing their heads off.


End file.
